Ojos de Sangre
by Sayuri DV Liqueur
Summary: ¿Por qué Kai tiene ese color de ojos? de por si cambiaron de colores, algo que no es nada normal, entonces ¿qué es?. Esta historia es algo rara, pero denle una oportunidad, es mi vision de como Kai adquirió el color de ojos carmín
1. Chapter 1

**Ojos de sangre**

**Introducción**

L

anoche se hizo presente en Japón, todas las personas se dirigían a sus hogares para descansar, mientras que en las concurridas calles un auto negro muy elegante se abría paso para llegar a su destino.

En las oficinas de la BBA en los pisos altos, un hombre ya en entrada edad miraba por la ventana, esperando, cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

-**pase**-dijo en forma seca

-**disculpe señor Dickenson, las personas que esperaba llegaron**- dijo la secretaria

-**bien, hágalas pasar**

-**en seguida**- se retiró, mientras que el Sr. Dickenson prosiguió a sentarse en su cómodo sillón y posar sus brazos en el enorme escritorio, con una mirada seria la cual casi nunca mostraba, miró un portarretratos que contenía la fotografía del equipo de bey luchadores que el mismo había formado, y que ya pasado el segundo campeonato mundial se encontraban descansando en Japón, miró a cada uno de ellos, pero su vista se detuvo en alguien en especial

-**pasen por favor**- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la secretaria que hacia pasar a las dos personas que había estado esperando-**les traeré un café enseguida, con permiso**-se retiró

-**buenas noches, es un placer conocerlo señor Dickenson**-dijo una mujer, de unos 30 años, con el cabello largo azul oscuro y ojos del mismo color, vestía un traje negro como la noche, un perramo para ser exactos

-**gracias por poder atendernos a estas horas de la noche** – fue el comentario de su acompañante que era un hombre joven posiblemente de la misma edad de la mujer, quizá un poco mayor, llevaba unas gafas oscuras, el color de su cabello era color púrpura claro, lo tenía largo y amarrado en una coleta baja, al igual que la mujer vestía un traje negro

-**el gusto es mío**- hablo Dickenson-**por favor tomen asiento**

-**gracias**-respondió la mujer y ambos se sentaron delante el escritorio

-**espero que la visita sea de un tema muy importante así como lo dijeron en la llamada**-Dickenson mostró una mirada fría

-**Sr. Dickenson, creo que primero debería saber nuestros nombres**-dijo la mujer-**mi nombre ****es Leya Shinouhe**** y mi compañero es Shido Akeru**- dijo presentándose

-**como ya sabrán mi nombre es…**

-**lo sabemos, no necesita recordárnoslo**- lo interrumpió el joven Shido

-**bien, sin necesidad de más presentaciones; ¿a que se debe esta reunión tan importante?**- el Sr. Dickenson quería ir al grano

-**se trata de uno de sus bey luchadores**

-…-se puso nervioso, apretó los puños-**¿podría explicarse mejor señorita?**

-**no debe de sorprenderle, usted sabía que un día pasaría**- el peli morado sacó un paquete de su maletín y lo puso sobre el escritorio

**-¿y esto?**

-**es una cinta, que contiene la documentación que**** agentes del gobierno financiaron con tal de ****descubrir o desenmascarar ciertos rumores**-explicó Shido

**-¿Qué tiene que ver la cinta con uno de mis muchachos?**- el Sr. D. estaba perdiendo la paciencia

**-mucho más de lo que cree**-respondió la mujer-**y creo que ya sabe de quien se trata**

-**para ello debe ver la cinta, es solo una, tenemos más**- concluyó Shido

-**en la repisa esta los equipos**-señaló el director de la BBA

Acto seguido, Shido se levanto cogiendo la cinta mientras se dirigía a los muebles señalados, mientras tanto, la señorita Leya fue escoltada por Dickenson hacia los sillones que había y que se encontraban frente e la televisión; después que Shido acomodó la cinta se sentó a lado de Leya y justo antes de poner la cinta a rodar…

**-señor Dickenson, le advertimos que lo que va a ver, cambiara por completo…**

**-solo póngala**-dijo el mayor, ya estaba molesto

**-como quiera**

Prendió el aparato y la película comenzó con un chirrido y las clásicas rayas de colores para luego mostrar las imágenes distorsionadas de lo que parecía una persona.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capí****tulo II**

**-LE RIT RIPPP**

**-VAMOS DRANZER**

**-ATACA DRAGOON**

Desde muy temprano en la playa, bueno desde que habían logrado despertar a Tyson, se pusieron a practicar para probar las nuevas mejoras que el Jefe les había puesto a los bleyblades.

Se encontraban todos, o sea Tyson, Max, Rei, Kenny, Hilari y por supuesto Kai

-**jefe, esos ****blades**** son muy buenos esta ves te luciste**-fue la voz de Dizzi (oh perdón, me olvidé de ella)

**-si, la aleación que la mamá de Max me envió es muy resistente y ligera además**

**-oye jefe, ****¿****no crees que el ****blade**** de ****Kai**** se mueve algo raro**-fue Hilari la que preguntó

**-****¿****a que te refieres?-**ese fue Max

**-no sé, es solo que se mueve raro**-volvió a inquirir

**-pues yo veo que se mueve normal**- fue la observación de Rei-**de hecho se mueve mucho mas rápido**

-**ahora que lo dicen, la velocidad de ****Kai**** se a incrementado últimamente-**fue Dizzi la que aclaró las dudas

Todos volvieron a ver la batalla entre Kai y Tyson, era cierto, los movimientos de Kai eran mucho más rápido de lo normal

-¿**crees que con eso me ****vencerás, pues ya veremos?**** ATACA DRAGOON**

**-…**

El blade de Tyson fue en un ataque directo hacia el blade de Kai, era un choque seguro, cuando

**-ATACA DRAGOON**

**-…**

-**KAI, REACCIONA**-fue el grito de los que observaban y se preguntaban por que Kai no se movía, sus ojos se escondieron entre sus cabellos y al parecer miraba a un punto muerto del lugar, ni siquiera ponía atención a la batalla. Todo ocurrió muy rápido

**-QUEEEE**

Fue el grito de todos, excepto el de Kai ya que el blade de Tyson salio disparado del lugar, ni siquiera había tocado el blade de Kai y salio disparado, como si una fuerza invisible lo hubiese empujado con una increíble velocidad. Tardaron un tiempo en recuperarse de la impresión, cuando por fin el jefe corrió hacia el blade de Tyson

-**OH NO**-todos se acercaron cuando lo escucharon

**-¿jefe que le paso a ****Dragoon****¿Esta bien?-**Tyson estaba preocupado

**-pues Tyson… veras**- El pequeño mostró un blade totalmente destrozado, en cuanto el pelitormenta lo vio, se dio vuelta muy furioso, se dirigió al bicolor que no se había movido de su lugar

**-OYE KAI, ERA SOLO UN JUEGO DE PRACTICA, NO TENIAS PORQUE DESTROZAR A DRAGOON, ****¿****CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA VIEJO****, OYE ¿ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?, KAI TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE… ****ehhh****¿****Kai****?, OYE KAI**- lo sujeto por los hombros para sacudirlo un poco, al parecer no le prestaba ni la mínima atención, lo que paso después tomo por sorpresa a todos, Kai se desplomó

**-KAI-**gritaron todos mientras se acercaban a toda velocidad al bicolor que había sido atrapado por Tyson quien lo acostó suavemente en el suelo, se arrodillaron alrededor de él.

**-KAI, KAI REACCIONA, KAI**-gritaba el pelitormenta al ver al bicolor en el piso

**-¿Qué tiene?****-** Dijo Hilari preocupada

**-no lo sé, solo se desmayó**- dijo Tyson

**-creo que se esta despertando**-dijo el rubio, todos observaron, si, el bicolor comenzó a moverse, abrió lentamente sus ojos grises, le costó ver a un principio, pero luego pudo visualizar mejor a todos los que lo rodeaban, se levanto, para luego llevarse una mano a su cabeza

**-¿oye ****Kai****, estas bien?-**preguntó Tyson

**-¿Qué… paso?-**estaba aturdido

**-te desmayaste**- explicó Rei

**-****Kai****talvez**** estés cansado por la batalla, deberías descansar**-le dijo Hilari

**-¿Qué batalla?-**preguntó aun más confundido

**-…-**todos se miraron entre si

**-****Kai****, tuviste una batalla con Tyson¿no lo recuerdas?-** dijo el rubio-**era para probar los nuevos ****blades**** que hizo el Jefe**

**-¿b…batalla?, solo recuerdo haber salido de la casa de Tyson**- decía mientras intentaba incorporarse, pero se sentía tan débil que casi cae de nuevo, sus amigos lo sujetaron

**-****Kai****, es obvio que no te sientes bien, mejor volvamos al ****dojo**

El bicolor no dijo nada, solo se dejo llevar ya que no sentía fuerzas ni para caminar, todos se fueron, preguntándose que le pasaba.

Al llegar al dojo, Kai con todas las fuerzas que tenía logro llegar a su alcoba, se recostó en su cama quedándose dormido al instante, cuando sus amigos lo vieron decidieron dejarlo tranquilo, Rei se acercó y lo cubrió con una manta para luego salir del lugar en silencio

**-bien, algo raro esta pasando**- Tyson rompió el silencio cuando todos ya se habían reunido en el jardín

**-no exageres Tyson, ****talvez**** solo este enfermo o cansado**- argumentó Rei

**-bueno, si ese es el caso…**

**-POR FIN LOS ENCU****E****NTRO MUCHACHOS**-el abuelo de Tyson hizo una entrada escandalosa provocando que los chicos le hicieran señas de que se callase

**-abuelo, no hagas ruido, ****Kai**** esta durmiendo**- dijo Hilari en voz baja

**-¿****Kai**** durmiendo? JAJAJAJA QUE BUENA BROMA JAJAJAJA**-se rió en forma más escandalosa aun

**-****sshhhhh****, abuelo no es broma**- Tyson dijo esto de forma tan seria que el anciano les creyó

**-bien, de todas formas él también se cansa**-suspiró-**entonces cuando despierte díganle que el ****sr.****Dickenson**** lo llamó y que se comunique con él urgentemente**

**-¿el Sr. ****Dickenson**** quiere hablar con ****Kai****¿No le dijo por que?-** preguntó el jefe

**-no, solo que es urgente**- dio media vuelta listo para irse**- a por cierto, no habrán olvidado que día es mañana ¿cierto?**

**-¿Qué?-** dijeron en coro

**-lo sabía, entonces más vale que lo averigüen**- dijo el anciano antes de dejarlos con la incertidumbre

Todos se pusieron a pensar, que se recordaba el día de mañana, hubo un silencio sepulcral cuando, todos abrieron los ojos de golpe y dijeron al mismo tiempo y a todo pulmón

**-EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE KAI**

En un hotel de prestigio, ubicado en el centro de la ciudad, cierta pareja tomaba un delicioso café mientras observaban la ciudad desde su balcón

**-este café esta delicioso¿no te parece ****Leya**

**-…**

**-****Leya****¿estas pensando en lo de anoche, cierto?**

**-si, me pregunto como lo habrá tomado, ****Shido****, en verdad me preocupa**

**-tenía que saberlo, él fue el que formó el equipo, antes de hacerlo debió pensar mejor a quienes estaba conectando**

**-lo sé, pero fue un total percance, saberlo de esa forma, bueno lo más importante de todo es que lo convenza-**dijo mientras se servia otra taza de café

**-¿crees que pueda? Sabes que según lo que averiguamos él es muy terco, pedirá muchas explicaciones**

**-tendrá que hacerlo, tiene que, no tiene escapatoria, es por el bien de todas aquellas personas que podamos salvar**

**-y ****Leya**** ¿Qué haremos con sus amigos?**

**-ya pensaremos en algo ****Shido****-**dijo sorbiendo un poco de café**-¿mañana cumple años cierto?**

**-si, diecisiete para ser exactos-** respondió mientras miraba una pequeña agenda**- es una lástima, no vivió ni la mitad de su vida-**repuso

**-será**** mejor que lo disfrute, ya que será el último**

Luego de su conversación, ambos callaron y tomaron el resto del café en silencio mientras observaban a las personas que paseaban por las calles, parecían hormigas, Shido miró su reloj, las dos de la tarde, aun había tiempo. Leya miró de reojo el interior de la habitación, observó una caja vieja, luego de asegurarse que estaba bien, volvió a contemplar el paisaje que la ciudad ofrecía

En las oficinas de la BBA, todo el mundo realizaba su trabajo como acostumbraba, un muchacho entró con unos sobres y se dirigió a una señorita

**-disculpe, estos papeles llegaron para el Sr. ****Dickenson**

-**gracias, yo se los entregaré¿Dónde firmo?**

**-aquí por favor-** le tendió un pequeño papel con una orden escrita, la señorita firmo y luego de que el joven se fuera se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe; toco la puerta

**-disculpe Sr. ****Dickenson****, unos papeles llegaron, debe revisarlos para…**

**-no me muestre nada-** fue la respuesta seca que se escuchó detrás de la puerta lo que hizo que la joven se estremeciera-**retírese y avíseme cuando el joven ****Hiwatari**** se presente ****¿****ENTENDIO**

**-s…si señor, pero ¿y los otros compromisos?**

**-CANCELELOS TODOS**

**-e…enseguida señor- **se alejó corriendo de la enorme puerta que no se abrió

En el interior, un hombre mayor de edad, estaba apoyado en su escritorio, con sus manos cubría su rostro que se encontraba con ojeras y con los ojos llenos de pánico y terror

**-me niego a creerlo, no puede ser cierto-**se repetía una y otra vez mientras miraba la televisión, estaba encendida pero no transmitía ningún canal por lo que solo se veía los miles de puntitos negros y blancos acompañados con el horrible sonido que transmitía, la televisión iluminaba la oficina, ya que las cortinas no habían sido abiertas.

Se levantó con pesadez, se dirigió a la pantalla lentamente, cogió al control remoto, apuntó a la pantalla temblando y presionó play, la película comenzó con el chirrido y las típicas líneas de colores, otra vez.

_**-KAI, AYUDAME, KAI, POR FAVOR AYUDAME, KAI-**_se escuchaba los gritos de una pequeña, todo se encontraba oscuro, el bicolor no podía ver nada, pronto a los gritos de la niña se sumaron otros, gritos desgarradores de niños, que al parecer eran de dolor

**-**_**AYUDANOS, KAI, POR FAVOR AYÚDANOS**_

_**-¿D…DONDE ESTAN? NO VEO NADA¿DONDE ESTAN?**__-_gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero nada, nadie le decía lo que tenía que hacer, los gritos aumentaron

_**-NO VEO NADA¿QUE ESTA PASANDO?-**_dijo mientras se arrodillaba tapando sus oídos para no escuchar nada_-__**YA BASTA-**_grito, todo lo que pudo, silencio, no se escuchó más, no se levantó, aunque sentía que tenía los ojos abiertos no visualizaba absolutamente nada, con cuidado, levantó sus manos del lugar de donde estaban, las llevó lentamente hacia lo que creyó el piso sintiéndolo frió

_**-**__**Kai**__**, nosotros te ayudaremos a ver-**_ escuchó, levantó la mirada de golpe queriendo ver quien le dijo esas palabras, su vista comenzó a aclararse ya estaba por visualizar todo, cuando…

**-PERO ESTA DURMIENDO**

Se despertó algo agitado, fue el grito de Tyson lo que lo trajo a la realidad, estaba temblando, sería ¿miedo? Era la primera vez que sentía algo como eso, ese sueño o pesadilla se sintió tan real; se abrazó a si mismo, esa sensación ya la había sentido antes¿pero donde? No lograría nada si seguía en la cama, se levantó con cuidado ya que todavía se sentía algo mareado, después de recuperarse un poco se dirigió al comedor.

Ya allí descubrió el por que del escándalo, Tyson discutía con Hilari por una porción de arroz mientras los otros incluyendo al abuelo comían con normalidad, por la comida servida, Kai supuso que ya era hora de cenar, miró el reloj, las seis de la tarde ¿tanto había dormido?

**-KAI, DESPERTASTE-**la voz de Kenny lo trajo a la realidad he hizo que todos se voltearan para verlo

**-****Kai****, que bueno, siéntate que has de estar muriéndote de hambre-** dijo el abuelo con una sonrisa, el bicolor no dijo nada y se sentó en su lugar a lado de Tyson y Max mientras Hilari le servía algo de comer

**-agradece a ****Hilari****-** le dijo Max- **ella defendió tu porción de cierto glotón que insistía en comérselo solamente porque no te despertabas ****jejeje**

**-bueno, espero que lo disfrutes ****Kai****, cómetelo antes de que lo quite-** repuso Tyson

**-****Kai****, pruébalo esta muy…-**Max se quedó mudo de repente

**-Max ¿Qué pasa¿Tengo algo en la cara?-** dijo el bicolor algo molesto por la mirada de Max

**-t...tus ojos**

**-¿Qué?-**Kai estaba confundido

**-tus ojos, están…-**balbuceó el rubio, mientras que el resto de los presentes se acercaba a ver que le había pasado al rubio, Rei se acercó y miró a Kai directamente a los ojos y lo mismo hizo el resto, hubo silencio por un tiempo prolongado lo cual incomodó al ruso

**-****Kai****¿te pasó algo?-**por fin Kenny hablo

**-que yo recuerde Jefe, ****Kai**** tiene los ojos grises-** comentó Dizzi

**-si, pero ahora…-**Hilari sacó un pequeño espejo de su bolsillo y se lo dio a Kai, se miró al espejo y también se quedo anonadado

Justo en el centro de sus ojos se podía notar unas pequeñas líneas rojas, era obvio que no se veían de lejos, pero Max debió notarlas debido a la cercanía, eran notorias, sobre todo por que Kai tenía los ojos grises y verlos con ese color se veía raro, muy raro

**-muchacho¿no te habrás herido o algo parecido?-** repuso el abuelo de Tyson a lo que el bicolor negó con la cabeza**-en todo caso será mejor que vayas a un médico, solo por precaución**

**-¿no será por que estas muy tenso?-** repuso Rei

**-yo creo lo mismo, estuviste entrenando mucho-**pudo decir Max después de haber reaccionado

**-vamos, estamos hablando de ****Kai****, él nunca toma algo a la ligera a no ser que le roguemos**

**-TYSON-**le gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, Hilari estaba a punto de ahorcarlo cuando sonó el teléfono, el abuelo fue a responder mientras Hilari se concentraba en como matar a cierto pelitormenta

**-****Kai****, es para ti, de parte del señor ****Dickenson****-** dijo el anciano alcanzándole el teléfono inalámbrico, el bicolor lo recibió

**-hola… si Sr. ****Dickenson****… ¿Qué?... ¿ahora?... de acuerdo¿Dónde?... entendido-** apagó el teléfono, todos los presentes se habían quedado callados, mientras el bicolor se levantó en silencio**- voy a salir**- Anunció

**-oye ****Kai**** ¿Qué te dijo el Sr. ****Dickenson****?-** preguntó Rei

**-quiere hablarme de un asuntó importante, me dijo que vaya a las oficinas de la BBA-** respondió el bicolor, algo intrigado ya que en la llamada notó al señor Dickenson muy tensó y nervioso

**-bien, entonces vamos contigo-** dijo Tyson

**-no es necesario-** reclamó el bicolor

**-vamos viejo, además te haremos compañía por si algo sucede-** respondió refiriéndose a lo que pasó en la práctica de la tarde

**-esta bien-** Cedió ya que sabía perfectamente que de todas formas todo su equipo lo seguiría a donde fuera. Todos cogieron sus abrigos y salieron, el abuelo los despidió en la puerta y se dirigieron a las oficinas de la BBA.

Ya eran cerca de las 7:30 de la noche, el frío se hizo notar mucho más rápido de lo que normalmente hacía, las luces de la ciudad comenzaron a iluminar todo, por las calles cierto bicolor caminaba seguido de su equipo que se encontraba a una distancia prudente, al parecer conversaban

**-oigan chicos¿alguna idea para mañana?**

**-a mi no se me ocurrió nada Tyson-** contestó el neko

**-a mi tampoco-** dijo el rubio

**-¿y si le compramos un regalo?-** Hilari dijo esto con algo de entusiasmo

**-si bueno¿pero que?-** preguntó Dizzi

**-no creo que darle un regalo sea una buena idea-** dijo Tyson poniéndose algo serio

**-¿Por qué no?**

**-pues veras Max, si no lo has notado, ****Kai**** tiene mucho más dinero que todos nosotros juntos¿no creen que si quisiera algo ya lo hubiese comprado hace tiempo?-** preguntó dirigiéndose a los demás que asintieron dándole la razón, callaron y se pusieron a pensar nuevamente, hasta que…

**-ya llegamos-** sentencio el bicolor

**-¿Qué? Tan rápido- **Tyson vio el edificio que estaba frente a ellos, se habían distraído pensando en que harían para el cumpleaños de Kai que no notaron que habían llegado

**-mejor entremos, hace frío-**repuso Hilari acelerando el paso para entrar siendo seguida por el resto

**-repíteme de nuevo porque no esperamos la llamada del señor ****Dickenson**

**-porque no iba ha hacerlo ****Shido****, ese hombre le tiene gran estima, como si fuese su hijo, no podemos correr riesgos**

**-esta bien ****Leya****, pero ¿Qué aremos una vez dentro?**

**-seguiremos el plan, tal vez podamos concluirlo esta misma noche-** dicho esto puso el auto negro en marcha del lugar donde se escondía, dirigiéndose al edificio de la BBA, se estacionó en la entrada

**-tengo un mal presentimiento-** Shido no estaba convencido de lo iba a suceder

**-buenas noches, el Sr. ****Dickenson**** espera por usted, pero no creo que le moleste su compañía- **dijo la secretaria al bicolor mientras observaba a sus amigos sonriendo de una forma muy nerviosa

**-vamos, no creo que le moleste mucho, además ¿Qué puede ser que tan sólo deba saberlo ****Kai****?-** repuso el pelitormenta

**-****talvez**** algo que no comprendas Tyson-** dijo el bicolor causando algunas risas por parte de Hilari que disfrutaba cuando Kai le salía a Tyson con una buen respuesta

**-****¿****ME ESTAS LLAMANDO CABEZA HUECA**

**-no, tú acabas de hacerlo-** mas risas por parte de todos, el moreno se puso ha hacer pucheros mientras se dirigía a los ascensores, el resto lo siguió

En cuanto la secretaria los vio entrar al aparato, cogió el teléfono

**-Sr. ****Dickenson****… si, ya están aquí… pues el joven ****Hiwatari**** y sus amigos, señor… no señor, ellos venían con él… pero señor… si señor, entendido-** colgó el teléfono, al parecer no tuvo una conversación agradable, alistó sus cosas resignada y salió junto con los otros empleados pues ya era hora de salida

Salieron del ascensor, todavía Tyson estaba discutiendo el porque Kai no toleraba una pequeña broma mientras el resto trataba de calmarlo, el bicolor se distanció un tanto del grupo quedando atrás, se sentía algo extraño, se dio vuelta de repente creyendo que alguien estaba tras él, no había nadie, buscó con la mirada algo sospechoso, lo único que visualizó fue la cámara de seguridad

**-oye ****Kai**** ¿estas bien?**

**-R… ****Rei****, si, sólo me distraje-** la voz de Rei lo trajo a la realidad, no tomó importancia a la extraña sensación que tenía y siguió de largo

Ya reunidos frente a la puerta del Sr. Dickenson, Kenny tocó la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta, intentó otra vez pero nada

**-****qu****é extraño****-** dijo el pequeño

**-mejor entremos-**Tyson tomó el picaporte y abrió la puerta

**-espera Tyson, no debemos entrar sin permiso-** el regaño de Hilari llegó tarde, pues el pelitormenta entró y no les quedó mas remedio que seguirlo. El cuarto solo estaba iluminado con la lámpara que estaba en el enorme escritorio, se podía distinguir una figura

**-¿Sr. ****Dickenson****?-** pregunto Rei

**-¿Sr. ****Dickenson****, se siente bien?- **a Max no le agradaba nada lo que veía

**-muchachos por favor tomen asiento-** dijo el anciano, todos obedecieron sin chistar, se dirigieron a los sillones, Tyson, Hilari y Kenny se sentaron en el grande, Rei y Max en el doble y Kai en el individual; el anciano se acercó al grupo

**-¿Sr. ****Dickenson****, por qué no enciende las luces?-** Hilari se tensó un poco

**-si, este aire de misterio comienza a molestarme-** repuso Tyson

**-¿de que quería hablarme Sr. ****Dickenson****?-** Kai sabía que algo no iba bien, nada bien

**-****Kai****, no contaba que vinieses con todo el equipo-** el anciano se puso justo en medio de la pequeña sala para poder ver a todos, pero por alguna razón se negaba a ver a Kai a los ojos**- esto no tiene nada que ver con el resto, ni es personal**

**-Sr. ****Dickenson**** nunca nos ha ocultado nada, aun no entendemos porque llamó a ****Kai**** solamente**

**-bien Kenny, responderé a todas sus dudas una vez terminado esto, pero llamé a ****Kai**** específicamente para…-** se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, tragó duro y comenzó a sudar**- ****Kai****… debo pedirte… que dejes… el equipo**

**-…- **hubo un silencio sepulcral

**-¿Qué deje el equipo?-** el bicolor hablo una vez que logró asimilar lo que escuchó

**-si, tan solo eso, una vez que nos reunamos te diré las razones**

**-no comprendo…**

**-NOSOTROS TAMPOCO-** Tyson se levantó como resorte de su lugar**- ¿POR QUE KAI DEBE DEJAR EL EQUIPO?**

**-¿esta seguro de lo dice?-** Rei no podía creer lo que Dickenson dijo

**-explíquenos por favor-** Max estaba más que nervioso

**-lo siento muchachos, no puedo y aunque lo hiciera ustedes no entenderían, ni mucho menos tú ****Kai**

**-¿QUE NO ENTENDERIA?-**gritó el bicolor**-¿TIENE QUE VER CON MI ABUELO ACASO?-** se puso de pie al igual que los otros

**-no ****Kai**

**-¿ENTONCES, QUE ES LO QUE PASA?**

**-lo que pasa es que eres un peligro ****Kai****-** todos voltearon a ver quien dijo aquellas palabras viendo en la puerta dos figuras cubiertas por la oscuridad, comenzaron a aproximarse, dirigiéndose al bicolor, Dickenson se interpuso

**-por favor esperen, él…**

**-se lo advertimos Sr. ****Dickenson****-** repuso el hombre**- usted estuvo de acuerdo, nos lo entregaría pero faltó a su palabra**

**-ahora lo haremos a nuestro modo-** la mujer metió una mano a su bolsillo y sacó lo que pareció ser un arma

**-¿Qué está pasando aquí?**

**-no lo sé jefe**** pero no me gusta-** respondió Tyson

**-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-** preguntó el bicolor

**-no necesitas saber nuestros nombres ya que pronto el mundo se librará de ti-** respondió la mujer**- te estuvimos observando ****Hiwatari****, en verdad lo siento, llegaste tan lejos-** dijo mientras cargaba la pistola, al notar esto, de inmediato sacaron sus blades

**-no se muevan**- la luz de la lámpara iluminó a un hombre con el cabello lila apuntando con un arma al señor Dickenson justo en la nuca

**-DEJE EN PAZ AL SEÑOR DICKENSON**- gritaron todos

**-entonces arrojen sus ****blades**** donde pueda verlos**- todos hicieron caso omiso- **ahora aléjense de ****Hiwatari****- **obedecieron en tanto la mujer se acercó con pistola en mano, apuntando justo en la frente del bicolor, los demás miraban aterrorizados

**-¿Por qué?-** preguntó el bicolor, conservando aun esa mirada fría

**-por lo**** que**** serás-** quitó el seguro**- lo siento**

Estaba por disparar, el bicolor cerró los ojos esperando el impacto suplicando que fuese rápido, por alguna razón deseaba que lo hiciera, pero…

**-****ffggggzzzgzggzggzzggzggz****-** la televisión se encendió de pronto


	3. Todo comienza

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaa, **creo que esta es la primera vez que hago esto, bueno no importa, es un gusto poder publicar mi historia en esta página y agradezco mucho, mucho los comentarios que recibí; planeo continuar esta historia y mantener todo el suspenso parqa hacerla interesante (J: no le crean) TU TE CALLAS PEDAZO DE… perdón, mejor vamos al fic…

(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)

**-¿Por qué?-** preguntó el bicolor, conservando aun esa mirada fría

**-por lo que serás-** quitó el seguro**- lo siento**

Estaba por disparar, el bicolor cerró los ojos esperando el impacto suplicando que fuese rápido, por alguna razón deseaba que lo hiciera, pero…

**-ffggggzzzgzggzggzzggzggz-** la televisión se encendió de pronto, causando que la mujer perdiese la concentración, dio media vuelta mirando con horror a su compañero el cual se quedó paralizado

**-FFGGGZZZZZFFGGRRHHZZZ**_**DE**_**FFFGGGG**_**JEN**_**FFFFZZZZGG**_**LO**_**ZZZGGGG**

Todos se quedaron en silencio, acaso ¿era una voz la que se escuchó desde la pantalla?, Kai miró la pantalla instintivamente

**-ffggzzzzggffzzzzKAIfffggggzzzzzzKAI-**se escuchó, aunque no del todo bien, los ojos del bicolor se abrieron a más no poder, fue cuando sintió que algo le punzaba los ojos, se los cubrió con sus manos en señal de dolor

-**LEYA, DEBEMOS SACARLO DE AQUÍ, Y USTEDES SIGANME RAPIDO- **grito el pelimorado mientras se dirigía a Kai, guardo su arma tomó a Kai por el brazo y lo arrastro afuera

**-DE PRISA; NO SE QUEDEN ATRÁS- **la mujer imitó a su compañero, los chicos tomaron sus blades, también el de Kai y salieron, estaban confundidos, pero más que todo aterrorizados por lo que habían oído

Al salir al corredor, las luces comenzaron a parpadear hasta que por fin se apagaron por completo dejándolos en la penumbra siendo tan solo iluminados por los escasos rayos de luna que se infiltraban por las ventanas

**-un corte-** sentencio Kenny

**-ojala fuera solo eso- **dijo la mujer, cargando su arma nuevamente, Kai tuvo que sentarse en el piso, el dolor en sus ojos era insoportable, los cerró a más no poder

**-Kai, Kai, ¿estas bien, que te pasa?-** Hilari se acercó a él, preocupada cuando una fuerte mano la alejó de él

**-NO TE LE ACERQUES-** gritó el pelimorado

**-SUELTELA-** gritó Dickenson

**- ¿NO VE QUE KAI NECESITA AYUDA?-** Hilari se puso histérica

**-él está causando todo esto-** voltearon a ver a la mujer- **rayos, se nos adelantó, no calculamos bien las consecuencias**

**-pero, tiene la edad correcta-** discutió su compañero

**-talvez, no, no puede ser…-** miró al pelimorado

**-¿crees que…**

**-pa… ren ese r…uido-** Kai habló como pudo, sus amigos se acercaron, Tyson habló

**-¿ruido? ¿Qué ruido Kai?-** le preguntó

**-no lo soporto-** se tapó los oídos- **es insoportable, por favor, paren ese ruido**- comenzó a temblar, los demás no sabían que hacer, tan solo lo observaban, cuando de la nada oyeron unos disparos

**-listo, ahora vámonos-** dijo la mujer a los demás

**-¿que… que hizo?-** preguntó el rubio pero no recibió respuesta pues ella pasó de largo dirigiéndose a un ascensor para tratar de abrirlo

**-ya está mejor-** voltearon a ver, el pelimorado veía el rostro del bicolor que ahora se veía aliviado mientras y trataba de abrir los ojos**- no los abras, todavía no-** le dijo mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse**- ayúdenlo a caminar**- los demás hicieron caso mientras sostuvieron a Kai

**-Sr. Dickenson ¿las cámaras de seguridad están también en los ascensores?**

**-n…no señorita Leya**

**-perfecto-**con un golpe certero abrió el ascensor**-ahora, entren todos**

-**pero si no hay luz, ¿Cómo…**

**-ENTREN YA**-le gritó al Jefe quien se puso a temblar ante tal autoridad, una vez todos dentro volvió a cerrar las puertas, se quedaron en silencio, el ascensor era lo suficientemente ancho como para que cada uno se apoyase en las paredes, estaba totalmente oscuro, no se veía nada

**-se… será mejor que consulte a Dizzi-** dijo Kenny mientras intentaba abrir la laptop

**-ni se te ocurra-** la voz escalofriante del pelimorado paró al pequeño, era escalofriante pues ya que estaba tan oscuro no sabía de donde venía la voz

-**Shido tiene razón, no la abras, sobre todo con Hiwatari aquí dentro-** dijo la mujer

**-bien, ya me tiene harto, explíquenme ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-** Tyson era capaz de saltarles encima, de no ser que estaba tan oscuro

**-para empezar ¿Por qué quieren asesinar a Kai?-** una pregunta muy astuta por parte de Rei

**-¿trabajan para Volter?-** el rubio también quería saber

Todos comenzaron a hacer preguntas y a discutir, lo hacían en voz baja, mientras que el bicolor…

_**POV Kai**_

_¿Qué sucede? Me siento extraño, deje de escuchar ese ruido, pero ahora, siento que estoy siendo observado, todo el tiempo. Mis ojos, me duelen y no puedo abrirlos, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quiénes son estas personas? Ella quería matarme, ¿por qué?_

"_**por lo que serás"**_

_¿Qué quiso decir con eso? No comprendo, no entiendo nada… ¿Qué?… es ese sonido de nuevo… pero no esta como antes_

_**Kai, Kai, somos nosotros, estamos aquí**_

_¿Quiénes son ustedes?_

"_**Kai, es hora de cumplir el propósito para el que fuiste creado"**_

_¿Pro… propósito? _

"_**venganza Kai, danos la venganza, tú eres la pesadilla para aquellos que nos hicieron sufrir"**_

_¿De que hablas? no comprendo_

"_**no te preocupes, nosotros te ayudaremos a ver"**_

_¿Quiénes son?_

"_**abre los ojos Kai"**_

_Pero…_

"_**abre los ojos Kai"**_

**PVO Normal**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, esperando ver nada más que oscuridad, ya que había escuchado los comentarios de sus amigos, pero el panorama fue totalmente diferente, lo que vio lo dejo helado.

Era una especie de pared blanca con enormes manchas de sangre, con la mirada siguió las manchas hasta el piso, donde vio mas aterrado unos pequeños cuerpos, con un simple camisón cada uno

**-son ni…niños**

Era desastroso, inhumano, quedó paralizado, ese lugar, no lo recordaba ¿había estado ahí? No lo sabía y era lo que mas le frustraba, trató de ver mejor, cuando notó algo raro.

Todo lo que veía, excepto la sangre, era color blanco y negro, como si estuviese viendo una película vieja, lo único que tenía color era la sangre que se escurría por las paredes, veía todo de una manera distorsionada, las figuras eran horrendas. Miró su mano, también en blanco y negro. Quiso gritar pero ningún sonido salía de su boca, el cuerpo le pesaba no podía moverse

**-¿Cuántos son?**

**-cinco señores**

**-rayos, con ellos son 48 los que perdimos, con los 52 que quedan no hay muchas probabilidades y no podemos conseguir más**

**-¿debo retirar los cuerpos señor?**

**-si, hágalo, asegúrese que estén muertos, no quiero incidentes**

**-si señor**

Escuchó esas voces en forma de ecos graves y escalofriantes, pero no pudo ver quienes eran, escuchó una puerta de metal abrirse, por el sonido supuso que era pesada, pasos se aproximaron, vio a un hombre acercarse a los cuerpos

**-Dios, me verá- **fue lo primero que pensó, pero el sujeto ni le dirigió la mirada- **no… no puede verme… acaso esto, ¿esto es un sueño? **

Comenzó a patear los frágiles cuerpos, lo cual llenó de coraje al bicolor, eso era más que inhumano; pero lo peor fue cuando al patear uno, este se quejó.

**-está… está vivo-** balbuceó

**-maldición-** escuchó decir al sujeto quien sacaba un revolver de su chaqueta, se aseguró de que tuviera balas, apuntó a la pequeña cabecita y…

**-NOOOOO-** gritó el bicolor, pero el grito fue opacado por el sonido de un disparo, todo comenzó a oscurecer

**-KAI, KAI REACCIONA, KAI-** sintió como alguien lo sacudía con rudeza, intentó abrir los ojos, dolían menos, aunque por la oscuridad que pudo notar supuso que aun estaban en el ascensor

**-T…Tyson-** reconoció la voz

**-¿estas bien? hace un rato que te hablamos pero no respondías-** ese fue Rei que también se encontraba a su lado- **oye Kai, estas temblando**

**-quiero salir-** dijo en un murmullo

**-¿Qué?-** preguntaron todos

**-quiero… quiero salir… QUIERO SALIR-**cuando gritó de repente el ascensor comenzó a moverse, comenzó a descender causando un nuevo susto a todos

**-pe… pero si no hay luz, ¿Cómo nos estamos moviendo?-** cuestiono Kenny ya que seguían a oscuras

**-no sé, pero yo quiero irme a mi casa-** Hilari tenía los pelos de punta-**AAHHHH QUE FUE ESO**

**-tranquilízate Hilari, el ascensor se detuvo-** explicó Max

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio, cuando la luz azul de emergencia se prendió, era muy poca pero al menos ya se podían ver, todos estaban sentados, pasó pocos minutos cuando…

-**Kai, oye ¿Qué haces?-** preguntó Rei al ver al bicolor levantarse pero no recibió respuesta**-¿Kai estas bien?-**intentó verlo a los ojos, pero este tenía los ojos cubiertos por unos cuantos mechones que caían desordenadamente, todos observaron como el bicolor se dirigía a la puerta del ascensor, cuando ya estuvo frente a ella, esta se abrió

**-¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?-** Tyson se estaba volviendo loco- **Kai, vuelve aquí de inmediato es peligroso estar afuera y a oscuras**

**-déjalo y aléjense de él-** fue la orden de Leya**- aquí el único peligro es él**

Nadie respondió, pero vieron al señor Dickenson bajar la cabeza, observaron como el bicolor salía del ascensor y se internaba en la oscuridad, tras él salieron Shido y Leya, estaban armados, no era de esperarse que Tyson y el resto también los siguieran.

Se mantenían a una distancia prudente del bicolor, el piso en el cual habían bajado no era tan oscuro como los otros, gracias a los ventanales que carecían de cortinas y dejaban entrar todas las luces de las calles. Kai doblaba en ciertas esquinas, no miraba atrás en ningún momento y la pareja no le quitaba la mirada de encima

**-¿no deberíamos seguir al señor Dickenson?-** por fin un valiente rompió el hielo y ese fue Kenny- **digo, él conoce el edificio mucho mejor que nosotros y sería mucho mas seguro**

**-créeme chico, el lugar más seguro en estos momentos es estar detrás de tu amigo-** repuso el pelimorado

**-bien, esto ya es el colmo-** dijo Tyson- **nos darán una explicación aquí y ahora ¿Qué tienen contra Kai?**

**-lo siento pequeño, pero esto es algo demasiado serio- **le contestó Shido sin mirarlo

**-talvez algún día lo entiendan, pero creo que ahora no lo soportarían, sobre todo porque son sus amigos-** Leya tampoco los miro estaba muy atenta a los movimientos de Kai

**-¿Qué no entenderíamos? ¿Acaso tiene algo que ver con Volter?-** preguntó el neko

**-¿acaso Kai se metió en problemas por querer saber algo de la abadía?-** Max se acercó un poco a los dos extraños

**-¿oigan? ¿Podrían explicarme lo que pasa por favor?-** Hilari estaba más que perdida

**-es muy complicado Hilari, te lo explicaremos en cuanto sepamos que sucede-** le respondió Kenny

En toda la conversación, el Sr. Dickenson se mantuvo al margen, inmerso en sus pensamientos, no notó que Leya lo veía de reojo. Mientras los chicos esperaban una respuesta de parte de cualquiera de los dos, Kai caminaba sin prestar atención a nada, pronto doblo en una de las esquinas, luego Shido y Leya doblaron en la misma dirección, pero…

**-maldición**

**-¿Cómo lo hizo Leya?**

**-no tengo idea, pero algo me dice que no esta muy lejos **

Mientras ambos discutían los otros se acercaron a la pareja, cuando visualizaron el resto del pasillo, Kai no estaba

**-¿y Kai?-** fue la pregunta del moreno**-¿no se habrá perdido?-** decía mientras buscaba a su amigo con la mirada

**-talvez tomo otra dirección-** se dijo Kenny

**-no lo creo, todos veníamos tras él, además…**

**-guarden silencio-** el neko fue interrumpido por Shido, que apuntó con su arma a una de las cámaras de seguridad, luego de unos instantes, dicha cámara estaba destruida

**-¿se puede saber que rayos pasa?- **el moreno se estaba impacientando, estaba por preguntar algo más, pero Leya se les acercó

**-tienen sus blades, ¿cierto?-** los tres asintieron**- bien, escuchen, les aclararemos todo con una condición, deben salir del edificio lo mas rápido que puedan, en el camino deben destruir toda cámara de seguridad que encuentren ¿entendido?**

Se miraron entre si para luego aprobar lo que les pedía la mujer

**-solo si promete explicarnos todo después, y también que no dañará a Kai-** dijo el moreno en representación de todos, la pareja se miró al parecer no esperaban la última petición

**-esta bien-** fue la respuesta seca por parte de ambos**- nos comunicaremos con ustedes más tarde- **Shido le tendió a Tyson una tarjetita- **este es el hotel donde estamos hospedados, cuando los llamemos, pueden ir a ese lugar para aclarar todo**

**-de acuerdo-** Tyson sacó de su bolsillo el blade de Kai **– cuando lo vean, devuélvanle a Dranzer, a Kai le agradará tenerlo a su lado**

**-"si es que al verlo…"-** pensó para si- **se lo daré**- dijo recibiendo el blade

**-Shido, no perdamos tiempo-** Leya volvió a revisar si su arma tenía suficientes balas lo cual puso nerviosos a los presentes pero el pelimorado logro tranquilizarlos

**-ahora, váyanse, y por más que quieran, no miren atrás-** fueron las palabras de Shido antes de internarse en la oscuridad junto con Leya, una vez que estuvieron solos…

**-bien, ahora Sr. Dickenson muéstrenos el camino… ¿Sr. Dickenson?-** Tyson se dio vuelta para ver por que el anciano no le había respondido, en cuanto lo miró notó que estaba completamente abstraído

**-¿se encuentra bien? Sr. Dickenson-** la castaña se acercó para poner una mano en el hombro del susodicho

**-¿ehhh? A si, si, lo siento es que me distraje; bien, lo primero que debemos hacer es hallar una pequeña puerta que esta al final de los pasillos, es una salida de emergencia, nos llevara directo a la planta baja**

**-¿esta seguro que se encuentra bien?-** Rei quería asegurarse, en su voz se notaba cierto deje de duda

**-¿Sr. Dickenson, quienes son esas personas? ¿Qué quieren con Kai?**

-**Tyson, muchachos, les prometo que les diré todo, pero primero debemos salir de aquí**

**-esta bien, vámonos-** Tyson emprendió la marcha y los otros lo siguieron

Recorrían los pasillos sin cansancio, procuraban ver a todos lados, cuando estaban por doblar las esquinas primero que nada se apoyaban contra la pared para luego doblar y apuntar con el arma, corrieron hasta dar con su objetivo, el salón de vigilancia; abrieron la puerta con sumo cuidado, se aseguraron de que todo estuviese en silencio para luego entrar

-**parece que no llegó aquí, no tardará en llegar- **dijo la mujer vigilando el lugar y dirigiéndose a los monitores, pero cuando estaba por llegar, tropezó con algo**- que rayos, OH Dios mío- **contuvo sus deseos de gritar**- Shido ven aquí rápido**- el pelimorado se acercó

**-creo que te equivocaste Leya, se nos adelantó**

**-¿pero, cómo? Si ni siquiera…**

**-no creo que sea conciente de lo que hace, ¿te fijaste los monitores?**

**-en seguida-** se acercó a los aparatos que mostraban cada corredor, habitación y pasillo del edificio, veía todos con sumo cuidado, y a medida que miraba, las imágenes se perdían- **je, parece que están haciendo un buen trabajo, esos chicos son buenos**- mencionó

**-no te desconcentres y fíjate bien**

**-lo sé, lo sé, los nervios me están matando-** miró las pantallas que aún quedaban, parecía que todo iba bien, cuando…

**-ahí está-** Shido señaló una pantalla que mostraba un corredor y por el a una figura caminando pausadamente**- Kai, por fin te encontramos, ahora solo queda saber que lugar del edificio es**

**-creo que es la planta baja**

**-¿estas segura Leya?**

**-si, pude notar el lugar de la recepcionista, debemos llegar ahí rápido, antes que los chicos lleguen**

**-bien, vamos-** Shido emprendió la marcha

-**espera Shido, ¿Qué haremos con…-** volteó a ver el bulto con el que tropezó

**-ya es tarde Leya. Lo encontraran mañana y si no queremos que encuentren a otros seis más debemos apresurarnos**

**-comprendo, vamos**

Los dos salieron corriendo dejando a quien en vida fue el guardia de turno.

**-ATACA DRAZIL-** Max lanzó su blade a una cámara de seguridad asiéndola añicos al instante **– listo**

**-bien hecho Max, pero sigo siendo yo el que ha destruido más cámaras**

**-Tyson esto no es una competencia**

-**lo siento Hilari jejeje, miren veo la salida**

Gracias a las indicaciones de Dickenson, lograron salir, habían destruido cuanta cámara veían en los corredores, nunca pensaron que hubiese tantas, comenzaron a correr cuando vieron que una silueta se dibujaba dándoles la espalda, era imposible no reconocerla

**-KAI-** gritaron en coro y aceleraron el paso, pero…

**-NO, ESPEREN**

Pararon en seco ante la voz del Sr. Dickenson, la advertencia que les había dado se parecía más bien a un grito de pánico

**-¿Qué… que pasa señor Dickenson?-** la vocecita de Kenny sonó preocupada

**-¿todo está bien?-** la castaña tenía los nervios de punta

**-no, no esta bien-** respondió mirando fijamente al bicolor, el restó lo imitó

**-¿Kai? ¿Estas bien?, viejo nos preocupaste a todos… ¿Kai?-** Tyson llamó para ver se reaccionaba

El bicolor se dio la vuelta lentamente, tenía los ojos cerrados, la tenue luz de las calle lo iluminaba muy poco, lo que pasaba ponía más nervioso a los presentes

**-Kai, no te preocupes, les dijimos que no te hicieran nada y nos dieron su palabra-** explicó Rei mientras se le acercaba, a pesar que Dickenson le dijo que se alejara, estaba a unos dos metros del bicolor, cuando…

**-ALEJATE DE EL-** Rei sintió como alguien lo empujaba a un lado

**-SHIDO, NO PIERDAS TIEMPO, MÁTALO DE UNA VEZ**

**-NO, HICE UNA PROMESA Y VOY A CUMPLIRLA-** se dirigió al bicolor y le propino un fuerte golpe en la boca del estómago haciendo que éste pierda el conocimiento.

**-IDIOTA, ¿QUÉ HACES?-** Leya se dirigió a su compañero no sin antes notar que los otros seis veían atónitos

**-TODAVÍA QUEDA TIEMPO LEYA-** se sacó el abrigo negro para envolver al bicolor en él, lo alzó en brazos y comenzó a correr a la salida, Leya no tuvo otra que seguirlo

-**ESPEREN, ¿QUÉ ESTAN HACIENDO?-** gritó Rei

**-DEJEN A KAI AHORA-** Tyson corrió intentando darles alcance pero al llegar a la salida lo único que pudo ver fue un auto negro arrancando a toda velocidad y causando que algunos vehículos que transitaban frenasen de golpe, los otros siguieron a Tyson, se pararon junto a él y observaron como el vehículo se alejaba confundiéndose con los otros.

Continuará…

Bueno, ahí me tranqué, espero que haya sido de su agrado y cualquier duda que tengan pueden decírmela para que se las aclare, o si quieren me la escriben a mi correo y yo responderé lo más rápido posible, nos leemos


	4. Reunión en un hotel

Se acercó lentamente a la cama donde dormía Hiwatari, el arma tenía un silenciador así no habría problema, tan solo unos pasos, lo único que debía hacer era apuntar a la cabeza del bicolor y disparar, nadie lo notaría

Lamento la demora… espero que les guste…

Se acercó lentamente a la cama donde dormía Hiwatari, el arma tenía un silenciador así no habría problema, tan solo unos pasos, lo único que debía hacer era apuntar a la cabeza del bicolor y disparar, nadie lo notaría.

Antes de disparar miró fijamente al albino, era algo triste pero necesario, morir en sus cumpleaños, que ironía, una sonrisa torcida se formó en su rostro para luego apuntar a la cabeza del bicolor, quitó el seguro estaba por presionar el gatillo, faltaba poco…

**-¿qué crees que estas haciendo?**

Se dio la vuelta, el pelimorado la tomó por sorpresa, estaba apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados

**-Shido, ¿hace cuanto que estas aquí?**

**-lo suficiente para ver lo que pensabas hacer-** se le acercó**- dame el arma Leya**

**-no quiero, con él aquí podría necesitarla en cualquier momento**

**-¿tanto miedo le tienes?**

**-… ¿tú no?**

**-entonces déjame hacerlo, podríamos vivir tranquilos sabiendo que le hicimos un gran favor a las personas que lo conocen**

**-¿no crees que ellos se merecen una explicación?**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Leya, ellos se hicieron sus amigos, la frialdad que poseía ha desaparecido por completo por más que él quiera negarlo y tú también- **logró quitarle el arma**- se merecen una explicación **

**-entonces llámalos y acabemos con todo esto de una vez**

**-llamarlos sería muy arriesgado, iré al dojo**

**-¿me dejarás sola con él?**

**-jeje, no te preocupes, el tranquilizante durará hasta entrada la tarde, dormirá sin causar problemas-** salió de la habitación

**-que manera de pasar un cumpleaños-** Leya miró al bicolor y como los primeros rayos de sol iluminaban su pálida piel**- cuanto creciste Kai, te convertiste en un joven muy apuesto-** se acercó Kai viendo que se había destapado un poco, lo arropó**- en verdad lo siento Kai-** se dio la vuelta y antes de salir de la habitación dijo con una sonrisa**- feliz cumpleaños-** salió de la habitación no sin antes poner el seguro para luego alejarse posiblemente a servirse otra taza de café

**- ¿POR QUÉ NO PODEMOS?**

**-Tyson por favor tranquilízate**

**-¿CÓMO QUIERE QUE ME TRANQUILIZE? KAI ESTÁ EN PROBLEMAS Y NECESITA DE NUESTRA AYUDA**

**-Lo sé Tyson, pero será mejor que confíes en ellos, sobre todo en Shido**

**-¿CONFIANZA? NO SEÑOR, DEBEMOS LLAMAR A LA POLICÍA EN ESTE MOMENTO **

**-Ya te dije que no podemos Tyson, sería muy arriesgado**

**-¿ARRIESGADO PARA QUIEN? ¿PARA USTED?**

**-TYSON YA DEJA DE GRITARLE-** Hilari ya no toleró que el moreno se portase así con el Sr. Dickenson, aunque ella también estaba preocupada por todo lo sucedido y como todos también estaba da mal humor quizá por la falta de sueño

Desde que llegaron al dojo todos, en especial Tyson, habían bombardeado de preguntas al señor Dickenson, éste sólo les dijo los nombres de los extraños luego se negó a responder a lo demás, no durmieron en todo la noche, habían llamado al hotel pero no había personas registradas con ese nombre, todo era confusión.

**-deberíamos dormir un poco-** dijo el rubio

**-apoyo a Max, la falta de sueño solo hace que estemos de mal humor-** Rei estuvo de acuerdo

**-bien, ya que no hay nada más que hacer-** el moreno se retiró para traer luego algunos futones

**-Sr. Dickenson, usted puede dormir en mi habitación-** Tyson notó que el mayor estaba muy agotado y hacerlo dormir en el piso no sería cortes

**-no Tyson, gracias-** se levantó- **si me disculpan iré a estirar las piernas-** salió del cuarto

**-Tyson, no debiste presionarlo-** decía Kenny mientras extendía su futón

**-lo sé Kenny, pero esta situación me está colmando la paciencia**

**-¿creen que Kai este bien?-** todos voltearon a ver a la castaña que tenía los ojos cristalinos

**-no te preocupes Hilari, él sabe cuidarse-** le dijo Rei con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla un poco

-**mejor durmamos un poco-** dijo Tyson mientras se acostaba en el futón, los otros lo imitaron y por el cansancio fueron presa del sueño al instante 

Mientras tanto el abuelo de Tyson servía té al director de la BBA e iniciaban una conversación que al parecer sería muy, pero muy larga.

_**- espérame Izumi**_

_**-apresúrate Kai, te dejaremos atrás**_

_**-no es justo, tú saliste mucho más antes que yo**_

_**-yo soy mucho más rápida, vamos apúrate**_

_Dos niños de no más de siete años, junto con otros, corrían por un jardín que estaba cubierto de hermosas rosas rojas, y se encontraba rodeado por muros_

_**-vamos todos, deben desayunar-**__ ordenó un hombre mayor con bata blanca, al escuchar la orden, todos los menores se dirigieron a una de las puertas_

_**-vamos Kai-**__ dijo una pequeña con una mirada dulce, tenía los ojos de un color azul oscuro y su cabello era negro como la noche- __**si no te apresuras no quedará nada para ti-**__ corrió para alcanzar al resto pero tropezó y cayó al piso soltando la muñeca que siempre llevaba_

_**-Izumi ¿estas bien?-**__ preguntó un niño bicolor con los ojos opacados, notó la caída por el golpe seco que escuchó, titubeó un poco para llegar hasta su amiga puesto que se le era dificultoso ver, a duras penas dio con la muñeca y luego se dirigió a su amiga__**-¿Izumi?**_

_**- me duele-**__ fue lo único que escuchó mientras la pequeña se cubría su carita con sus manos__**- me duele mucho**_

_**- ya se pasará Izumi, ten-**__ le tendió la muñeca, de un momento a otro sintió como la pequeña lo abrazaba__**- ¿Izumi?**_

_**-me duele mucho verte así Kai-**__ comenzó a sollozar- __**desde que llegaste aquí, tu vista comenzó a empeorar**_

_**-lo sé Izumi-**__ abrazó a la pequeña__**- pero gracias a ti aprendí a utilizar mis otros sentidos, ya no me tropiezo tanto como otras veces-**__ dijo riendo para alentar a la pequeña_

_**- eso fue porque fuiste el único que evitó que me quitaran a Tati- **__respondió la pequeña con una sonrisa, se habían puesto de pie y ahora la pequeña abrazaba a la muñeca__**- Kai, Tati ya tiene hambre- **__dijo señalando a la muñeca_

_**-entonces vamos a desayunar**_

_**-si, vamos Kai- **__la niña tomo la mano del bicolor y se dirigieron a la enorme puerta donde solo había una luz deslumbrante_

_**-Izumi- **_se escuchó en un murmullo de los labios del bicolor que aún dormía, una lágrima se dejó caer trazando un camino en el rostro pálido. Mientras la joven de cabello largo observaba desde la puerta semiabierta para luego cerrarla luego de haberse asegurado que todo este bien, pero por su mirada, evidentemente no lo estaba.

**- MUCHACHOS DESPIERTEN EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE-** se escuchó un fuerte grito por departe del abuelo de Tyson, quien entro armando un gran escándalo y haciendo que los presentes despertasen de un susto

**- ABUELO, NO VES QUE INTENTO DORMIR**- dijo el moreno

**-TYSON, ESTO LES IMPORTA A TI Y TUS AMIGOS**

**- ¿y ahora que pasa?-** dijeron todos al unísono mientras trataban de despertar del todo

**- buenos días, espero que mi visita no sea en un momento inapropiado-** todos voltearon a ver a la puerta, donde se encontraba un joven con la gabardina negra al igual que los lentes, con su cabello púrpura atado en una coleta, todos abrieron sus ojos como platos y a la velocidad de la luz ya estaban preguntando cuanta duda les venía a la cabeza, pero la más importante, ¿cómo se encontraba Kai?

Cuando todo se calmó un poco, por fin, Shido pudo hablar

**- Kai esta bien, no esta muerto y por última vez, mi compañera no va a asesinarlo**

**- ¿cómo está tan seguro?-** preguntó Kenny

**- porque confío en ella-** sorbió un poco de la taza de té que le habían servido- **debía de llegar antes pero primero debía de recoger algo que el Sr. Dickenson olvido en su oficina-** al escuchar esas palabras, Dickenson se encogió de hombros

**- ya basta de tanto misterio, prometiste que nos aclararías todas nuestras dudas-** le reprochó Tyson

**- ¿y si me niego?** – respondió el pelipurpura

**- ENTONCES LLAMAREMOS A LA POLICIA** – gritó Tyson mientras sujetó con rabia al mayor por el cuello- **LES DIREMOS QUE INTENTARON MATAR AL SR. DICKENSON Y TAMBIEN QUE SE LLEVARON A KAI**

**- entonces no me quedará otra que deshacerme de Kai**

**- ¿q… qué?-** Tyson deshizo el agarre

**- vaya, como lo supuse- **sorbió un poco de té **ah, por cierto, prendan el televisor **

Se miraron entre si, por fin el moreno tomó el control y encendió el aparato, justo en el canal de noticias, se observaba la sede de la BBA y como había un gran tumulto tratando de ver, había policías y una ambulancia 

"_Según el informe médico, el Sr. Toshiki falleció de un infarto, lo encontraron esta mañana cuando el guardia de la mañana fue a tomar su turno, encontrando al hombre en el suelo._

_Pero lo mas extraño, fue encontrar las cámaras de vigilancia totalmente destruidas en su mayoría, en el cuarto de control no se encontró ni un video, por lo cual se informó a la policía"_

Los Bladebreakers no perdían detalle de que escuchaban

" _aparentemente, la causa de fallecimiento fue por infarto, pero esto no explica las cámaras destruidas y todos los videos de seguridad fueron sustraídos y por el momento su paradero es deconocido…" _

No terminaron de escuchar lo último ya que Tyson había apagado el aparato**- je, ¿esto es un tipo de broma?-** se dirigió a Shido quien lo miraba con un aire serio- **en serio, piénselo bien, nosotros podemos delatarlo en este mismo instante y también que mataron al guardia de seguridad**

**- te equivocas Tyson, son ustedes los que deberían pensarlo mejor, porque puedo asegurarte que ese pobre hombre murió asesinado por tu amigo Kai-** dijo poniéndose de pie

**- ESTA MINTIENDO, NADIE PUEDE CAUSIAR UN INFARTO EN OTRA PERSONA, ADEMAS, KAI NO SERÍA CAPAZ DE MATAR A ALGUIEN-** gritó Rei que ya había salido de sus casillas

**-ES CIERTO-** Max se puso delante del pelipurpura- **LO DENUNCIAREMOS A LA POLICIA POR MENTIR ACERCA DE UN ASESINATO, NADIE LE CREERA QUE KAI MATÓ A ESE HOMBRE **

**- ya veo, ¿usted que opina Sr. Dickenson?-** Shido se volteo y miró al anciano con superioridad- **¿cree que es imposible ocasionar un infarto a alguien?**

**- es… es imposible-** respondió temblando

**- ¿aún después de lo que vio? –** Dickenson se quedó helado **– bien, cumpliré mi promesa, les aclararé sus dudas, pero no aquí -**se dirigió a la salida**- si desean saber más, síganme y no hagan preguntas hasta llegar ¿entendido?- **se volteo a verlos y al ver la expresión de seguridad que tenían se puso en marcha, seguido por los cinco jóvenes y los dos mayores

Durante el trayecto nadie dijo nada, tan solo procuraban no separarse de Shido quien en ningún momento intentó perderlos de vista ni tampoco intentó alejarse, caminaron por las calles menos transitadas posibles, hasta que llegaron a un hotel, pero Shido no entro por la puerta principal.

Se dirigió al estacionamiento luego a un pasillo algo angosto, de la nada abrió una puerta que estaba algo escondida y les indicó que entrasen, una vez dentro estaba algo oscuro, pero no tuvieron que caminar mucho ya que el pelipurpura abrió otra puerta que daba al cuarto de servicios

Todos se sentían tentados a preguntar el ¿por qué no habían entrado por la puerta principal? Pero temían que Shido se molestase y no les dijera nada sobre Kai. Tomaron el ascensor para los empleados, como todos se encontraban en pleno trabajo nadie los molestaría, por fin llegaron al séptimo piso, Shido salió y se dirigió a una de las habitaciones, tocando la puerta en pequeños golpes que daban a entender que era una clave, abrieron la puerta.

**- siento la tardanza Leya-** se disculpo mientras entraba seguido por los otros **– ¿como está?**

**- todavía duerme-** respondió ignorando por completo a sus invitados y con cigarrillo en mano- **¿cuánto de somnífero le diste?**

**- lo necesario**

**- ¿somnífero, para que?** – preguntó Tyson 

**- para que Kai no despierte**- respondió la mujer

**- ¿esta aquí? ¿Dónde?** – fue la pregunta del moreno a lo cual Leya miró la puerta de una habitación, al notarlo, los chicos se dirigieron a ella, pero al intentar abrirla…

**- esta con llave-** dijo Rei

**- si**

**- ¿Por qué?- **dijo Max

**- por seguridad**

**- DEJENLO SALIR, ÉL NO HA HECHO NADA**- gritó Hilari

**- HILARI TIENE RAZÓN, YA DEJENLO SALIR**- Tyson se le unió

**- SI GUARDARAN SILENCIO PODRÍAMOS ENTENDERNOS-** gritó la mujer para luego encender un cigarrillo y sentarse en uno de los sofás- **siéntense-** ordenó a lo cual hicieron caso sin chistar

**- creo que hará falta café y chocolate-** dijo Shido para luego retirase y preparar lo que dijo a un principio

Mientras tanto, Leya daba bocanadas de humo lo cual comenzó a molestar a los presentes, cuando Leya notó esto apagó el cigarrillo

**- lo siento, son los nervios-** repuso mientras Shido volvió con una charola que tenía varias tazas de chocolate y cuatro de café para los mayores, antes de sentarse se dirigió a su perramo y sacó lo que parecía ser una cinta de video, lo colocó en el centro de mesa

**- bien, por donde quieren comenzar-** dijo sentándose junto a Leya

**- para empezar, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-** dijo la castaña

**- bien, como ya saben nuestros nombres, lo único que queda decir es que somos personas con una misión-** respondió la mujer

**- ¿y esa misión que tiene que ver con Kai?-** preguntó Kenny

**- pues él es el objeto de la misión, es un simple error que debemos corregir-** esta vez fue Shido

**- ¿error, no entiendo, como que un error?-** dijo Rei tras sorber su taza de chocolate

Leya se levantó y se dirigió a una habitación de donde trajo una caja, la puso al medio del living y se volvió a sentar

**- ¿Qué es esto?-** preguntó el abuelo

**- esto es la evidencia de que Kai no debería existir en este mundo-** respondió Leya lo cual causo un escalofrío a los presentes**- si desean verlo adelante, pero les advierto que esto cambiará por completo la imagen de su querido Kai**

**- entonces póngala, ahora-** dijo Tyson, miró a sus compañeros y todos asintieron

**- bueno, están advertidos-** dijo Shido para luego pararse tomar una de las cintas y ponerla en el aparato reproductor, la cinta comenzó con el chirrido de costumbre

Continuará…

En el próximo capítulo sabremos lo que contiene la primera cinta… hasta entonces…

**Sayuri**


End file.
